


It's About Time

by bellamybabe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamybabe/pseuds/bellamybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke Coffee Shop/Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my roommate were talking about soulmate AUs and how there are so many of them and I mentioned that there are also a lot of coffee shop AUs and eventually I was like I've never seen a soulmate AU in a coffee shop and then this happened. The title was taken from the Young The Giant song of the same name. Also, this isn't edited, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

“Next!” Clarke called out, turning back from where she’d shouted the last customer’s order to Raven, who was hurriedly filling three cups at once. It was morning rush hour and they had the unfortunate luck of being the only two people behind the counter at a popular coffee shop. Clarke made a mental note to murder Jasper on sigh the next time he dared show his face in retribution for calling out that morning. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, because for every second that passed, two more people joined the heinous line in front of her. 

A couple of hours later, the rush died down and there were now only a handful of people in the small cafe. Clarke sighed deeply in relief, her cheeks hurting from the fake smile she had to keep plastered on her face all morning, and began wiping down the counter, Raven organizing a cash register full of haphazardly stuffed bills next to her. 

“So, did anyone ask for the magic order?” Raven asked teasingly, knowing full well that the answer would be no. Clarke scoffed and didn’t answer, her eyes momentarily fleeting to her forearm. The words “ _Mocha frappe with skim milk please”_ were emblazoned on it. Everyone had a tattoo on them that told them what their soulmates first words to them would be and Clarke’s had given her the idea to get a job at a coffee shop to make her search a little easier, but fate apparently had other plans. She’d been working at the same little cafe, the only one that had accepted her application, for three years and had yet to find the person she was looking for. 

For the first few months of working, Clarke would come into work with butterflies in her stomach and her head filled with thoughts of “ _Today could be the day!”_  but after about six months, she got used to disappointment and had stopped letting the thought cross her mind. It still ticked her off sometimes, though, that out of all the people who probably ordered mocha frappes with skim milk, none of them presented themselves when Clarke was working the counter.

Raven shook her head in amusement at Clarke, shutting the register and turning to face her friend. “Maybe if you weren’t always surrounded by that big cloud of unapproachableness, people would feel better about, you know, approaching you.” She suggested innocently. Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing that it was easy for the other girl to be so confident because she’d already met her soulmate. Raven and Wick had met in some engineering course they were both taking at the university, one of the ones with a name so long that Clarke hadn’t bothered to remember it. There was no mistaking who the other was because they’d apparently both been late and slammed into each other in their haste, causing Raven’s backpack to fall, and destroying the tiny robot she’d been slaving over for weeks. After she’d gotten done screaming how much of an asshole he was, he’d responded with “Is that any way to talk to your soulmate?” and the rest was history. 

“That would only make sense if they were coming up to me in a supermarket or something, but this is clearly an order and I’m always very approachable at work, thank you very much.” Clarke responded, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out. She settled for lightly punching the other girl, who just gave her a look of mock pity and patted her head, narrowly avoiding a smack before going into the kitchen to grab some pastries. 

 

* * *

 

Several months later, Clarke was behind the counter fanning herself with an old magazine and idly looking around the empty shop. It was the middle of July and despite the fact that it was eleven at night, it was sweltering in the cafe. It was also understandably slow because, really, who wants a cup of coffee at nearly midnight on a random Tuesday in July when it’s a least a ninety degrees out? Plus, the central air was busted and people were reluctant to enter a shop that was hotter than the outside they were trying to escape from. 

Clarke looked at her watch and saw that it was close enough to closing time that her boss wouldn’t mind her closing up shop early. She was about to leave the counter and start putting up chairs when the door jingled and someone entered. She suppressed a groan and put on her customer smile, turning to face the man that had just walked in. Well, at least her last customer was hot. 

He had unruly curly hair, a smattering of freckles across his face and his tank top showed off his arms quite well. Clarke had to stop herself from wondering what was underneath the tank-she’d bet money it was at least a six pack-and met his eyes.

“Hi, how can I help you?” She asked. He ran a hand through his hair and thought for a moment, before pulling out his phone and consulting with something. Clarke raised an eyebrow and, after a few moments, was about to repeat the question when the stranger looked up with a satisfied look on his face. 

“Mocha frappe with skim milk, please.” He said brightly. Clarke felt her heart skip a beat and after a few seconds, she began laughing in disbelief. The man in front of her looked at her like she was a crazy person and he seemed to be seriously considering whether that frappe was worth it. 

“It’s about goddamn time.” Clarke blurted out before she could stop herself. The customer dropped his jaw and his eyes widened.

“No way.” Was all he said, before bursting out in laughter himself. After they’d gotten the disbelief out of their systems, the laughter died down and they both just started at each other, taking in the face of their soulmate. Clarke was the first to break the silence.

“I guess we should know each other’s names if we’re apparently soulmates. I’m Clarke.” She said, extending her hand to shake. 

“Bellamy.” He responded, engulfing her hand into his. They held onto each other for a beat too long and it occurred to Clarke as they finally withdrew their hands that Raven would be furious that the one time they weren’t working the same shift was when her soulmate appeared. 

Clarke and Bellamy were silent for another few moments, neither of them knowing quite what to say. The alarm on Clarke’s phone went off then, letting her know that there were only fifteen minutes left until closing. Clarke quickly reached into her apron and shut it off, looking back up at Bellamy with a sheepish look. 

“I get off in fifteen minutes if you wanna....do something?” She said, the end of her sentence coming off more like a question. Bellamy smiled at her then and scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to.” He responded, eliciting a smile from Clarke. She turned to walk out from the counter and start putting chairs up, but stopped when he called out “Wait!”  She turned and gave him a quizzical look. 

“I still, uh, need that frappe.” He said, chuckling. “My sister sent me out to get it form her and she’ll bite my head off if I forget.” Clarke’s eyes widened as she realized that she’d gotten so caught up in him having asked for the order that she forgot she had to actually fill it for him. 

“Right, sorry.” She said, making quick work of preparing the drink. She turned around to hand it to him, shaking her head when he took out a few bills.

“Nope, I’m not letting you pay for this.” Clarke said.

“Why not?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be a very good soulmate if I did, would I?” She said. Bellamy looked as though he was going to continue arguing, but stopped when she gave him a look that probably had the ability to kill someone.

“Fine, I won’t pay.” He said, holding his hands up in a surrender. Clarke smiled, satisfied, but that quickly turned to a scowl when he stuffed the bills into the tip jar. Bellamy smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, but felt a smile tugging at her lips. 

“So I have to take this to my sister, but we don’t live too far. Wanna meet me outside in fifteen minutes?” He asked. Clarke nodded and he grinned at her before hurrying outside of the shop, no doubt running to his apartment. Clarke put up the chairs faster than she ever had before, taking a quick look at her reflection before locking up and taking her place outside, feeling the butterflies start moving around in her stomach for the first time in a long time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment or to message me [on tumblr!](http://johnlaurenses.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
